prince_of_egypt_parodiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Through Heaven's Eyes (version 5)
That evening, the Midianites were gathered at a bonfire, and Norman snuck out a tent wearing a teal blue tunic and the dark red robes Dawson gave him earlier. He came up to a tapestry and watched all the people behind it. His thoughts were cut off when he heard someone whisper to him, "Psst. Sit with me." He looked down and saw Melody tugging his robes and smiling at him. Norman sighed and said, "Um, all right." He followed Melody to her spot and sat next to her and Olivia. He looked down at the bowl of fruit in front of him, grabbed one of the fruit, and he was about to take a bite out of it, but Millie whispered to him with a frown, "Not yet." "Oh, sorry." Norman said, as he put the fruit back in the bowl. Dawson came over to the bonfire and announced, "My children, let us give thanks for this bountiful food." He came over to Jane McBride, who was sitting with her parents, Andrew and Sally, and older sisters, Eliza, Gadget, and Julie, and rubbed her head, making the red-haired girl mouseling giggle. Dawson continued as he over to Norman, "And let us also give thanks for the presence of this brave, young man, whom we honor here tonight." Everyone applauded at Dawson's speech, and Norman sadly said to him, "Please, sir, I wish you wouldn't. I've nothing in my life worth honoring." Olivia frowned at him, knowing that he was right about what he said since he humiliated her in Egypt and that he was rude to her. Dawson felt upset, seeing how Norman was, and the priest said to him with a soft smile, "First you rescued Olivia from Egypt, then you defend my younger daughters from brigands." He came over to the girls and hugged them, and they hugged him back. Dawson looked at Norman and continued with a smile still on his face, "You think that is nothing? It seems you do not know what is worthy of honor." He grabbed a piece of string from the tapestry and began to sing. Dawson: A single thread in a tapestry Though its color brightly shine Can never see its purpose In a pattern of a grand design He showed Norman the tapestry next to him, and the scene shifted to the mountains having the same shape as the shapes in the tapestry. Dawson: And the stone that sits on the very top Of the mountain's mighty face Does it think it's more important Than the stones that form the base? So how can you see what your life is worth? Or where your value lies? You can never see through the eyes of man You must look at your life Look at your life through Heaven's eyes Everyone began to sing along, and they all danced as some instruments were being played. They all danced around the bonfire, and Norman watched Melody dance with Dawson. Then she came over to Norman and smiled as she grabbed his hand, saying, "Dance with me." Norman shook his head and said, "No. I don't know how." Millie came over, and she took Olivia to her sisters, and they all danced as Norman watched and clapped to the rhythm of the music. Days passed, and Norman was starting to enjoy his new life with the Midianites. He helped some of the people set up a new tent, and Millie came over to him with a jar of water for him to drink. Norman smiled and dumped all the water on his head, and Millie laughed. Next, he stood over a small hill to see a flock of sheep; he was about to start another job to become a shepherd. Olivia handed him a shepherd's staff. Then she walked away from him, and Norman watched over the flock. Dawson: A lake of gold in the desert sand Is less than a cool, fresh spring And to one lost sheep A shepherd boy is greater than the richest king If a man lose everything he owns Has he truly lost his worth? Or is it the beginning of a new and brighter birth? One day, Norman knelt before a pregnant ewe that was on her side and breathing heavily. The ewe let out a loud baa, and a little lamb appeared in Norman's arm. The lamb baaed softly as Olivia came over and wrapped a blanket around it. Sometime later, the mice sat on a boulder as they watched the flock together. Olivia playfully shoved Norman, and he walked off with a smile. Olivia watched him leave, and she reached behind her and found his shepherd staff with lilacs tied to the end, showing that he has decided to apologize for the trouble he caused her in Egypt. Dawson: So how can you measure the worth of man In wealth, or strength or size? Or how much he gained or how much he gave? The answer will come The answer will to him who tries To look at his life through Heaven's eyes. Later that day, a sheep was grazing on some grass with a stalk of straw in his mouth, and Norman looked at the sheep while laying on his chest and having his own piece of straw in his mouth. He threw the straw away and rolled on his back to look at the sky and smiled in content. A couple of years passed, and Norman grew into a fully grown adult male mouse. He held a wide bowl above his head, and Melody was trying to reach for it. He laughed and put the bowl down, but there was nothing in it. Melody looked around the bowl, and Olivia smirked as he put his hands in his sleeves. He brought them out and showed small fruits between his fingers. Melody giggled and playfully swatted him, making the fruit fly out of his hands. Dawson: And that's why we share all we have with you Though there's little to be found When all you've got is nothing There's a lot to go around One night, the Midianites gathered around the bonfire and danced around it. Norman watched Olivia dance gracefully with a baby blue scarf in her hands. Dawson: No life can be escaped being blown about By the winds of change and chance And though you never know all the steps You must learn to join the dance Olivia snuck over to Norman and giggled as she wrapped the scarf around his neck and pulled him over to her, "Dance with me!" Norman tried to resist, but Olivia kept pulling him over to Dawson and the Midianites, and they had a spot open for the mice. Olivia slightly pushed Norman into the gap and they had him dance around the bonfire with them. "You must learn to join the dance!" Dawson sang. Everyone backed up, and Norman and Olivia held the ends of the scarf together, and they started dancing together. Olivia spun herself into the scarf, and Norman smiled as they danced together. One night, Cholena, Millie, and Melody peeked behind the camels and watched Norman and Olivia talk to Dawson from the inside of one of the tents. They both told them something and Dawson gleefully pulled them up to him and embraced them happily. The next evening, everyone gathered around the bonfire, and Norman and Olivia tossed white petals into the air as Dawson smiled at them and held their hands. Norman wore a white short-sleeved long tunic and tan sandals, and Olivia wore a white sleeveless dress with silver bracelets, a white hairband on her head, and matching sandals; Norman and Olivia were now married with Dawson's blessing. Olivia's sisters and the Midianites cheered for the newlyweds, and they happily ran past them to the bonfire. Dawson: So how do you judge what a man is worth? By what he builds or buys? You can never see with your eyes on Earth Look through Heaven's eyes Norman and Olivia danced by the bonfire and smiled at each other as Dawson finished the last verse. Dawson: Look at your life Look at your life Through Heaven's eyes. The Midianites gathered around the newlyweds and danced around the bonfire through the wonderful night. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Prince of Egypt Fanmakes Category:The Prince of Egypt Parodies Category:The Prince of Egypt Songs